Mon destin
by Aya Fuyuka
Summary: Si seulement ils savaient ... Si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité. Je ne suis pas celle qu'ils pensent. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de leur dire sinon mon peuple sera en danger.
1. Le départ

**Cette fic prend place après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Je mets un seule chapitre pour le moment et je verrai si l'histoire plait pour mettre un deuxième chapitre et continuer ainsi la fic. Je ne préfère pas vous donner de dates car je les respecte très rarement. Bonne lecture ! Et laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

Pov Lucy

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces conseillers ?! Je suis bien assez grande pour diriger mon royaume et ma vie que je le veux !

_Plus tôt ce jour-là :_

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

« Entrez !

- Majesté, les conseillers demandent à vous voir. » Déclara une voix féminine.

« Je me prépare et j'arrive. »

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain où je pris une douche, puis je suis allée chercher une robe dans ma garde-robe.

'Allez une robe simple et élégante, ça doit pas être compliqué. Voilà ! Une jolie robe bleue avec des dessins dorés.'

« Si Sa Majesté veut bien me suivre. » Demanda la voix féminine.

_Maintenant :_

Après avoir couru dans le dédale de couloirs qu'est mon palais, je suis finalement arrivée devant une double-porte immense. Je me suis arrêtée, j'ai inspiré puis j'ai frappé à la porte.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

« Entre Lucy! Entre! » Déclara une vielle voix.

« Ça fait six mois que tu as hérité du trône de ta mère et nous aimerions moi, Mikuzuki Hiroka et Ihoriko Nahaga, ici présent, que tu t'entraînes avec les différents Dragons de royaume de cette façon tu deviendras la Dragon Slayer Ultime puis lorsque cette tâche sera accompli, tu devras te trouver un compagnon à vie. Ce doit être un Dragon Slayer. » Déclara la vieille dame.

« Tu apprendras la magie du Dragon Slayer :

- du Feu avec Igneel M

- du Fer avec Metallicana M

- du Ciel avec Grandine F

- de la Lumière avec Miramel F

- de l'Ombre avec Fundor M

- de l'Electricité avec Brunt M

- du Poison avec Oro M

- de l'Eau avec Saphira F

- de la Terre avec Gaïa F

- de la Glace avec Lenora F

- Mais avant ça tu augmenteras ton endurance avec Gaïa et ta vitesse avec Grandine. Tu apprendras à manier toutes sortes d'armes. Pour réussir ton entraînement, tu devras rester ici pendant 3 ans. Tu devras donc quitter Fairy Tail. » Continua le vielle homme

« Ce ne sera qu'à la suite de ces 3 ans que tu partiras à la recherche de ton compagnon. » termina la vielle femme.

'Je n'en reviens pas ! Ils viennent de décider de mon avenir comme ça ! D'un autre côté, c'est vrai sue ça fait plusieurs semaines que je pense à quitter Fairy Tail. Je pense que le moment est venu de devenir forte ! Tu peux le faire Lucy ! Fais-le pour ton peuple !'

« Bien je dois aller prévenir mon maître de guilde » dis-je sans émotion.

Et c'est avec ça que je rentrais dans ma chambre. Elle était magnifique, il y avait du blanc, du bleu et du rose, mes couleurs préférées ! J'ai un lit à baldaquin, une garde-robe immense avec tenues, des vêtements de cérémonie, des vêtements du Monde des Esprits, des vêtements ordinaire pour Earthland, des vêtements royaux, des nuisettes, des pyjamas, des sous-vêtements et même des maillots de bain. J'ai également une coiffeuse, un meuble où sont entreposés tous mes bijoux et une très grande bibliothèque des romans en tout genre et des livres pour approfondir mes compétences en magie céleste.

Mais pour le moment, je dois m'habiller pour aller à Earthland. Alors … Voilà ! L'ensemble que j'avais le jour de mon arrivée.

Je me suis dit 'Téléportation à Fairy Tail', puis dans un flash de lumière je suis arrivée devant ma guilde.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » j'ai crié alors qu'une bagarre générale commençait.

« Bonjour Lucy ! » ont répondu le maître et Mira.

Erza était trop occupée à manger son fraisier. Lisanna et Happy essayait d'arrêter la bagarre. Levy lisait son livre à l'abri de tout ce boucan. Je me suis dirigée vers le maître et j'ai demandé à lui parler en privé. Il m'a alors amené dans son bureau.

« Maître, voilà j'aimerais quitter Fairy Tail. » dis-je avec presque les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarda puis il commençât à pleurer. J'ai profondément inspiré puis j'ai soufflé tout doucement.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Alors … Par où commencer … Voilà ! Les Dragons n'ont pas disparu, comme tout le monde le pense, il y 7 … non 14 ans. Ils sont juste rentrés dans leur monde. Tout simplement car ma mère est morte, elle était leur Reine. Et maintenant, je suis l'héritière, la nouvelle Reine des Dragons ! » Quand j'ai fini, j'avais un grand sourire.

Il me regardait quelques instants, stupéfait puis il fit un faible sourire.

« Bien, j'imagine que tu ne dois rien dire et que personne ne doit savoir. Mais j'ai une question : Pourquoi veux-tu quitter la guilde ? »

- Eh bien … car mes conseillers m'ont prévu un entraînement qui durera 3 ans. Et à la suite de ces 3 ans, je dois me trouver un compagnon, j'aurais à ce moment-là 21 ans.

- Tu … Bien mais reviens-moi en vie s'il te plaît » me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main droite. Il commençât à faire disparaître ma marque.

« Ne vois inquiétez pas ! Je reviendrais bien plus forte ! » lui répondis-je en souriant malgré mes larmes.

« Au revoir maître … Non ! Makarov … » et je suis sortie du bureau, j'ai descendu les escaliers puis une fois arrivée en bas tout le monde me regardait. Je leur souris puis Erza est venu vers moi et elle me serra dans ses bras. Puis elle me dit :

« Tu vas nous manquer ! »

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je reviendrai en vie et beaucoup plus forte !

- Mais Lucy tu es très bien comme tu es ! » Intervient Natsu.

« C'est gentil Natsu. Mais au fond de moi je ne me sens pas assez forte. C'est donc pour ça que je souhaite partir. Et ce n'est en aucun cas à cause de vous ! »

Juste après ça, Natsu et Happy m'avaient sauté dessus. Quand je me suis relevée Gray m'a prise dans ses bras. Alors que Wendy était en larmes, je l'ai prise à mon tour dans mes bras. Fairy Tail est vraiment ma famille !

Et c'est les yeux plein de larmes que je suis partie vers mon destin.


	2. Rencontre

**Bon voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Merci à Bymeha pour les corrections ! Laissez une review au passage ! :)**

* * *

« Téléportation au Royaume des Dragons » me suis-je dit, et en une seconde, j'étais dans mon royaume. En arrivant, j'ai souri ; j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau palais. Il y avait de grandes fontaines, des magnifiques jardins avec pleins de fleurs colorées au parfum délicieux avec vraiment toutes sortes de fleurs. Quant à mon palais, il était d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable. La salle à manger était gigantesque, avec des murs en partie marrons en partant du plafond, puis blancs avec des bas-reliefs afin de garder une luminosité assez importante et une ambiance chaleureuse. Ensuite, la salle de bal était grandiose, les fenêtres étaient grandes on pouvait voir les jardins, les murs étaient crèmes et au sol, un parquet couleur caramel où étaient reflétés les grands lustres de la salle. Puis il y avait mon bureau, la pièce où je recevais mes sujets. Enfin, le palais contenait plein d'autres pièces, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'aller les visiter. Bien sûr, en tant que Reine, je ne peux pas aller dans les cuisines mais je peux dire que les repas qui me sont préparés sont toujours délicieux.

Après m'être changée pour ne choquer personne, je me suis dirigée dans les jardins. J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement, il faisait beau, des papillons aux couleurs d'été voletaient, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil faisait briller les dernières gouttes de rosée.  
Puis au fond d'une allée je vis Miramel, une Dragonne de lumière. De magnifiques écailles blanches aux reflets argentés recouvraient tout son corps, accrochant les rayons du soleil. Elle était très grande même pour un dragon, et je suis persuadée qu'en quelques battements de queue elle pourrait aplatir une montagne .La Dragonne était en train de parler à un homme blond. Je fronçais les sourcils ; depuis quand un homme pouvait-il entrer dans le palais en étant ni un Dragon, ni un membre de la famille royale …?

J'étais tout à fait consciente qu'un dragon était capable de prendre une forme humaine, mais ce jeune homme n'était pas vraiment un dragon, ou du moins pas entièrement.  
La dragonne fut la première à me remarquer, l'homme étant de dos, lui, ne me vit pas. Et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, il disparut en un flash de lumière blanche.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant Miramel, elle m'observa étrangement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça … ? Et Puis ce garçon, qui est-ce ? Miramel doit surement être au courant, je vais lui demander.

« Dis-moi Miramel, à qui parlais-tu ?

- À mon apprenti, un dragon slayer de lumière.

- Bien mais … pourquoi est-il dans le Royaume ? Je veux dire, seuls les Dragons et la famille royale sont autorisés à venir ici …

- Comment dire … il est à moitié humain, à moitié Dragon. Donc il peut venir ici quand il veut.

- D'accord … »

Donc les êtres mi-homme mi-Dragon existent ! Moi qui pensait qu'ils avaient disparu il y a des milliers d'années …

- « Est-ce que un jour tu pourrais me le présenter ? J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer !

- Bien Votre Majesté, si tel est votre souhait. »

Et je partis encore un peu plus loin, dans une forêt. En marchant, je repensais à ce jeune homme, blond, mi-humain, mi-Dragon. D'où venait-il ? Était-il dans une guilde ? Si oui, laquelle ? Serait-il gentil avec moi ? Ou est-ce qu'il me traitera comme beaucoup de garçons avant mon entrée à Fairy Tail ? Est-ce qu'il pensera que je suis juste une fille aux formes plus que généreuses, bonne juste pour la mettre dans son lit ? Ou alors verrat-il et acceptera-il mes défauts, mes qualités, mon caractère bizarre comme diraient Happy et Natsu ?  
Je soupirais, tant de questions sans réponse …  
Mes pas me menèrent près d'un lac. Je m'assis près du bord, fis le vide dans mon esprit puis je me focalisais sur l'eau, un élément liquide, humide et froid.

Puis, en mettant mes mains devant moi, un peu d'eau commença à s'élever, juste en face de moi, tout doucement, dans les airs. J'essayais de créer des formes, tout d'abord une sphère, puis un carré, une pyramide et plus je continuais, plus les formes étaient compliquées.

J'ai appris à déplacer l'eau très rapidement. En fait c'est quelque chose qui m'est arrivé un peu par hasard. J'étais dans ma salle de bain, au palais. Je m'amusais à faire des formes de l'eau de mon bain quand j'ai voulu attraper mon shampoing et l'eau a suivi mon doigt. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était l'eau qui coulait de mon bras, j'ai donc recommencé mais cette fois j'ai essayé de monter ma main le plus haut possible et l'eau a suivi. Je me suis ensuite amusée à faire des dessins, partout dans les airs.

La nuit commença à tomber quand tout à coup, un mouvement dans les buissons me déconcentra et toute l'eau retomba dans le lac. Je me relevai rapidement et sortis mon fouet.

Lorsque la source du bruit apparut à ma vue, je me détendis : ce n'était qu'un bébé dragon de Terre. Il avait des écailles vertes et de petites ailes. Le petit semblait perdu, c'est d'ailleurs étrange que sa mère ne soit pas là ; elle devait surement être en train de le chercher. Je devrais peut-être le ramener auprès de sa mère. Je lui posais alors ma main sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour lui faire du mal mais pour l'aider. Il émit simplement un léger grondement et nous partîmes à la recherche de sa mère.  
Les Dragons me reconnaissent grâce à ma signature magique et mon odeur particulière.

Nous avons marché pendant au moins une heure, pour arriver vers le territoire réservé pour les Dragons de Terre. Le territoire des Dragons de Terre était en fait dans les collines, une grande forêt au centre, des grottes et trous un peu partout pour permettre aux Dragons d'avoir un refuge. Une fois arrivés, le petit courut jusqu'à une grotte cachée par des arbres et des buissons ; quelques secondes plus tard, la mère sortit et courut à son tour jusqu'au bébé pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

La Dragonne était la réplique exacte du petit, des écailles vertes et des ailes recouvertes d'une membrane verdâtre. Elle se nommait Gaïa ; c'est d'ailleurs elle qui va m'entraîner pour mon endurance afin de pouvoir devenir une Dragon Slayer de la Terre. Elle inspecta son petit sous toutes les coutures. Je souris tendrement à cette vue ; ce moment me rappelai les moments que ma mère et moi partagions, avant sa mort. Lorsque la mère me remarqua, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, elle me remercia alors pour avoir ramené son petit :

« Merci milles fois, je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour m'avoir ramené mon petit. Vous êtes la digne reine de ce magnifique royaume, gentille et aimante comme votre mère. Je serai ravie de vous aider dans votre apprentissage de ma magie. Ce sera avec honneur que j'accomplirai ma tâche.

- Mais ce n'est rien, le pauvre petit était perdu, je n'allais pas le laisser seul, et puis il semblait complétement déboussolé. C'est tout à fait normal. Et pour mon entrainement, je te remercie de me prêter ton aide. Bien, maintenant je vais rentrer. Prends soin de toi et de ton petit ! »

Je refis le chemin inverse jusqu'au palais. Voilà que je me remettais à pensait à ce jeune homme... Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était blond, mi-homme, mi-Dragon et qu'il était un Dragon Slayer de la Lumière. En arrivant au palais je passa devant la bibliothèque, pour ensuite me diriger vers ma chambre. Je devrais faire des recherches sur les personnes mi-homme mi-Dragon, juste pour avoir une idée de ces capacités. Et puis, franchement rien que de dos il avait l'air mignon. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un pervers !  
Et c'est avec toutes ces pensées en tête que je m'endormis, prête pour une journée d'entrainement très intense.


End file.
